The Girl with the Sunglasses
by DogTrainer139
Summary: Alex Rider/ Mortal Instruments/ Harry Potter/ Percy Jackson crossover what if a strange girl ran into six stranger people? would they be able to save her from what ever keeps her trapped and distant or will she wear the sunglasses forever? Rated T for mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: The girl with the glasses

**Hi guys just wanted to let you know thanks for reading this if you are, uh this is my first fan fiction/crossover/anything so yeah, we'll see how it goes, oh! and if you have any suggestions/comments please be sure to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Percy Jackson, Alex Rider, Mortal Instruments, or Harry Potter**

**Claimer: I DO own J, she is mine, all mine, mwahahahaha! **

**Chapter one: **_**The Girl with the Glasses**_

**Percy's P.O.V**

It was a bright and sunny day in New York, where I was for a school field trip, we had been allowed to go our separate ways until a later time that day and so, of course, I had ended up on my own. I was walking down a surprisingly empty street for the big apple with just me and a few empty café's and shops across the street. That was when I got run over by a random girl. "OOF!" I exclaimed as we both fell to the ground, "Hey watch where you're goin'!" "The girl" as I kept calling her was kind of short, maybe five foot five at the tallest (which _was_ kind of hard to tell with us both sitting on the ground) she was wearing an olive green fitted T-Shirt with no designs, along with a brown leather jacket that covered her arms completely yet only went down to about her stomach, cameo cargo pants, and combat boots. She had blonde hair that was braided down to her waist and neat but shaggy bangs. She wore a navy blue draw-string backpack over her right shoulder and I also noticed (not without some surprise) that she wore no makeup. But the strangest thing about her was the sunglasses. They were those colored kinds and seemed perfectly normal, except for the fact that when we had fallen over, they hadn't moved an inch off of her face, not even a little. Of course I had noticed all this within the span of less than thirty seconds. "Sorry," came the quick reply as she glanced quickly behind her, she suddenly stiffened up. "Get down!" she said as she pulled me into an alleyway next to us. "What do you thi-""shhhhhh!" she exclaimed cutting me off. At this point I was curious, and well, you know what happens when I get curious. So, I complied and watched as she silently went to look around the side of the building. "Great," was all she said as five men came around the corner all with not so nice looking attitudes and, oh, guns.

**OK Guys so I hope you like it and don't worry intros aren't done yet so just hang on!**

**J: why.**

**What?**

**J: why did you make me interact with people.**

**It's not **_**that**_** bad… and it's for reasons…**

**J: what reasons?**

**Uhhhhh *mumble mumble mumble***

**J: *sigh***


	2. Chapter 2: The girl who was being chased

** Hi guys just wanted to say thanks for reading this every five views I get I will try to update a new chapter so I SHOULD be updating a lot! If you have any questions/comments/ suggestions please be sure to review and in case you didn't know you do not have to be a member to review!**

**Thanks for reading! So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Alex Rider, Percy Jackson, Mortal Instruments, or Harry Potter**

**Claimer: I DO own J**

**Chapter two: I saw the men with the guns**

**Alex's P.O.V.**

I had been browsing in a relatively empty shop on a relatively empty street in New York City, glad to be away from England, school, and most importantly, the MI6. I was visiting with my house keeper Jack Starbright for the month so that we could, "get away from the nonsense that the MI6 keeps bringing you into," as Jack had put it. Well, I was in this shop just browsing around when I started to look out the window and saw this girl running down the street constantly looking over her shoulder. I instantly recognized that look, _she was being chased. _Just as he was about to go and help she ran head first into some guy who wasn't paying attention, he was tall, about seventeen, and had wild black hair and happy green eyes that had an edge saying I can kill you. The girl looked to be about fifteen but it was hard to tell with her sunglasses on. Alex had made a decision and was out of the shop now trying to look casual but keeping an eye on the girl and the road behind her just in case she needed any help. Just as he got close enough he heard her say "Get down," as she pulled the boy into an alleyway. He arrived in the alley way just as he heard her say, "Great," and when he looked past the alley one last time, he saw why. Around the end of the street he saw five men come around the corner, and each one of them had a gun.

**Ok guys so I hope you like this one sorry they're so short so far I promise that in the future I will try to make them longer!**

**J: Why haven't I noticed him yet!**

**Who?**

**J: whoever that other guy is!**

**You have, you just haven't said anything yet**

**J: Why.**

**Can we have this discussion later?**

**J: Fine :[**


	3. Chapter 3:Idiots asking questions

**Hello People I lied about updating every five views because so far I have seven and I'm putting this out now. I need something to do so why not this?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, AR, MI, or HP**

**Claimer: I DO own J**

**Chapter 3: These Idiots are asking too many questions  
**

**J's P.O.V**

"Great," I said as I saw my five pursuers walk into view. "And who are you?" I asked directing the question at both of the idiots who had decided to get themselves wrapped into this. Clearly taken aback by the question both of them just stared, dumbfounded. I rolled my eyes, not that they could see, took off my backpack, and took out my pistol. While doing this I also loaded and cocked it, then I decided to try and ask my question, "Well, are you gonna tell me or just stare at me with your mouths hanging open?" "Oh, uhhh, my name is Percy," This reply came from the one on the left, he looked to be about 17 and had humorous green eyes that still had a warning edge to them with wild black hair. Then the other one decided to speak up, "umm, my name is Alex?" For some reason he stated it as a question. He looked to be about my age, 15, with hard brown eyes and still, wild black hair. My thoughts were interrupted when one of the five men spoke; they had (wisely) decided to stay by the corner which was about 15 feet away from my alley. "Alright J, if you come out now we might just be able to work something out with the boss." "Yah right," I said under my breathe. In response to the men however I went ahead and shot a pebble right next to their feet," and if you go ahead and leave me alone you may be able to keep your lives, not that they're worth much anyways." This I knew just angered them more so in response to that they decided to open fire on me, not that that was any surprise. "Well, are you two idiots going to get on this side of the wall or risk being shot?" Of course as soon as I said that they hurried over, but they were still staring. Well, it was better than them asking questions, I didn't do questions. Of course I had to jinx myself… "Who are you" Percy asked, he seemed to be the most comfortable with asking questions. "Well, if you didn't hear the big ugly brutes say so over there, my name is J, or at least the first part of my name." "Why are they chasing you?" now, apparently, it was Alex's turn to ask questions. "Reasons." Is all I was willing to say, putting a steely edge to my tone as I replied. The fire ceased for a moment and I took my chance, I spun around and shot two of my attackers dead in one shot each with a bullet to the head. The shots started up again as I dived back into the ally. All the while Alex and Percy were staring with open mouths, "close your mouths you'll catch flies." I said matter of factly a smirk on my face.

**DUH DUH DUNNNNN!**

**There it is hope you like it don't worry Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Jace will be soon introduced!**

**J:…**

**What?**

**J: you mean I have to meet more people?**

**Yes…**

**J:…**

**Percy: Awkward… **

**Alex: I sincerely agree…**


	4. Chapter 4: Hearing gunshots

**Hi guys I am on a roll today writing this story so if you have any anything you want to say then just post a review! Come on be the first to review my story! Do it, you know you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter, percy jackson, harry potter, or mortal instruments**

**Claimer: I own J she is all mine all mine!**

**Chapter 4: Hearing Gunshots**

**Harry's P.O.V**

Ron, Hermione, and I were all having lunch in a relatively empty muggle café in New York City, which we had all decided to visit during the summer. We were having a nice lunch too, until we all heard the gunshots. "What was that?" Ron asked, startled. "It sounded like a gunshot!" exclaimed Hermione. It was then we heard the rapid fire, I rushed up to the window, "That girl is being shot at, along with those two guys in that ally!" "What?!" Hermione basically screamed. "We have to help them!" As we were running towards them we suddenly froze as the girl, obviously an expert spun out and shot two of her attackers' dead with a single shot to the head and then dived back into the ally. We quickly snapped out of it as the opposing side started firing back again though and dived into the ally ourselves. When we did everyone sorely regretted it. "And who the - are you!" It was obvious that unlike we had thought earlier, the two guys had not been with her before and they had just met. "uhhh, umm, I-we-we're" I stuttered, the girl kind of scared me. She cursed as another opening came out and as she spun around they were waiting, the girl took in a sharp breath and when she turned back around she was holding her left shoulder, when she took away her hand it was stained red. She had been shot. She barely seemed to notice the rapid fire or the pain, "Well are you gonna tell me who you are or just stand there like those idiots over there?!" she demanded. That was when Hermione, thankfully, stepped in. "I'm Hermione, and that's Ron, and Harry, we heard the gunshots and thought you might need help." All we got in response was a sharp nod of the head and a quick, "You can call me J." before she went back and shot two more of her attackers dead. Man she was quick. Then the fire seized as she bolted around and pointed her gun towards a dark corner of the ally. "You might want to come out now," she said in a dangerous voice. "Since introductions are in order and you're the only one left."

**Ok guys I hope you liked this chapter, it's definitely the most exciting chapter yet and don't worry we'll get to meet Jace next, and NO I did not forget that there were five attackers so don't worry.**

**J: can I shoot him?**

**What? NO!**

**J: Can I shoot the others?**

**Percy: ummm**

**Alex: Harsh**

**Harry: She scares me**

**J: good be afraid, be very afraid**

***sigh***


	5. Chapter 5: The guy in the corner

** Hello again yes, I have wasted 6 hours writing this, so , this will be my last chapter until I get my first review and this time I WILL stick to it, so , thank you and review soon!**

**Disclaimer: don't own HP, PJO, AR, MI**

**Claimer: Do and always will own J**

**Chapter 5: The guy in the corner**

**Jace's P.O.V**

I had been watching the whole thing, the shooting, the rushing, the introductions, no one had noticed me yet, or at least that was what I had _thought_, that is until J, as her name appeared to be, spun around and _pointed her gun strait at me! _"You might want to come out now," she said in a dangerous voice. "Since introductions are in order and you're the only one left." I cursed silently to myself, knowing that I should've bothered to put on glamour before going out today and stepped out of the shadows. Well, at least most of the people hadn't noticed me, everyone except for J herself actually had varying amounts of surprise on their faces as I actually did step out, "hello," I said trying to break the ice and get that gun away from me. She lowered it a fraction, "and who might you be," she was obviously annoyed. "Oh you know, some call me the person of their dreams, an angle, adorable, good looking, han-" I was about to continue when she cut me off," cut to the chase before I put a bullet in you." She said it with such defiance I didn't doubt it for a second, but as always I kept my cool and allowed a slight smirk to form on my face. "Oh and why so serious, all I want to do is have a little fun with you." "Forget it it's not as if I'll ever lay eyes on any of you ever again anyways, now if you excuse me I need to go and find out why my last attacker is not attacking so thank you and good bye everybody." Everyone was clearly shocked, but not nearly as much as I was, I was used to girls doing anything to get me not having one glance and walking away. "Wait." I said. "Yes?" she questioned I would have to be careful, this girl was dangerous and it sounded like she was getting annoyed. "First of all, my name is Jace; second of all, don't you need any help with that?" Everyone turned to stare at her "No, I've handled attacks like this a lot of times before, as if this is my first bullet wound." At that she added, after a look at our surprised faces no doubt, "Stay here until I take care of the last one and then you need to forget about me and leave." Now another one spoke up, Harry I think was his name, "Why do you want us to forget about you? Don't you need to go to the hospital or something, should we call the police?" "No police, no hospital, they ask too many questions, as for forgetting about me, it's in your best interest weather you know it or not." "Oh and why is that?" I wanted reasons, it didn't seem like this girl was too easy to forget. At that she turned to look at all of us with the most frightening tone filled with hurt, and pure dislike she replied, "Because, pretty boy, everyone who doesn't ends up dead, whether by my hand or those guys boss." And with that, she walked out of the ally posed for attack.

**I scared myself with this chapter, I'm not lying… I didn't know I could be so evil!**

**J: Finally away from those people **

**Jace: Oh that's not nice, I thought you found me extremely attractive**

**Alex: man you're a jerk**

**Jace: Thank you I hear it frequently**

**Percy: Can we please stop arguing it's obvious something bad is going to happen to J**

**Harry: I agree with Percy**

**Hermione: I don't know I think she can handle herself**

**J: can you please stop talking about me as if I'm not here?**

**Ron: No because you scare us**

**Jace: *snicker***

***sigh* let's just move on and have this conversation later please?**

**Everyone: Fine**


	6. Chapter 6: The ambush

**Hi everybody yes, I am back, you can thank CmHolly for reviewing and getting all of you a new chapter Anyways next chapter needs two reviews in order for me to be able to write it so Review. You KNOOOWWW you want to… Do it for anything!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, AR, MI, or HP**

**Claimer: I own J, I created her and therefore I own her**

**Chapter 6: The Ambush**

**J's P.O.V**

I was walking out of the ally towards the corner of the street where I knew my fifth attacker was waiting, there was no way he would flee, they never did. But there was a bigger chance that he was hiding somewhere and was waiting to ambush me. I could feel all the pairs of eyes on my back as everyone in the ally watched me with worried eyes; man I wish they would stop staring. Maybe it was me thinking of that which is why I wasn't as focused as I should have been. As I rounded the corner, I saw no one; the mistake came when I let myself relax for a little bit. After all, maybe he had gone back to report to his superior. I'd be a first, but not impossible, after all usually they didn't attack me during the day either, they must be getting desperate. I put away my gun but opened up my pocket that contained my knife in my pants. Suddenly I heard something above me and cursed, I knew I shouldn't have put away my gun. But it was too late I heard a heavy thump behind me and I felt a knife pressed to my throat, he must've ran out of bullets, or they wanted me alive. The worst part though is that we weren't hidden by the corner, so everyone in the ally, Percy, Alex, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and that *** Jace, were watching. _Great, _I thought, _one of them is bound to do something without thinking. _Little did I know how right I was.

**Alex's P.O.V**

We were all watching as J got to the corner and put away her gun, however, I was the only one who noticed her open up one of her pockets. We were all about to go out and leave, when some guy landed behind her and put a knife up to her throat. I was going to see how she got out of it; after all, I had gotten out of worse. However, Jace and Percy obviously had another idea. I saw her smirk, and I smiled a smile with no humor.

**Harry's P.O.V**

Jace and Percy were obviously planning to try and save J. I didn't like Jace, and I didn't think anyone else did either, from the way he acted. I narrowed my gaze to a glare at him, he was tall, dressed in all black, with golden hair, and golden eyes. He was also really full of himself, especially by the way he had acted towards J, she could've killed him in a single shot, yet he had tried to play her. He was revolting. He had the nerve to act like he was invincible. I was itching to take out my wand on him, but I couldn't risk exposing my friends and me. But in the mean time I would try to focus on J. I could just make out what she was doing; she was just standing there, probably willing for us not to do anything stupid. I looked over at Jace and Percy again, she was gonna kill them.

**Percy's P.O.V**

J was in trouble, she may be in tough but she _was_ just a girl, and I was determined to help. Luckily for me, so was that kid Jace. "What are we gonna do?" I questioned him, trying to keep our voices down, the others would be sure to try and stop us. "Well, do you have any weapons," he asked, he must've known what he was doing, "You can say that, but it probably won't work," I said, as I took out my trusted sword pen Riptide. "Well, we have to do something!" said Jace, "She's in trouble!" During this he had allowed his voice to rise, and Alex looked over, he had eyes that had seen too much, I realized, and with a start, as I looked around, I noticed that everyone had those eyes, including Jace. Alex allowed a sly smile to form on his face although it was devoid of any humor, "Actually," he started, "You may want to come and see this, I have a feeling she's up to something and it's going to be fun to watch." At this, we all headed over to the wall, still hidden but crowded around, waiting to see what about J with a knife at her throat was going to be so fun.

**J's P.O.V**

"Idiot," I said, I couldn't believe I had gotten caught. "Says the one at knife point," my captor said, rolling his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you," I snapped, I saw a flash of red, uh oh; I took a deep breath I couldn't feel anything, not with so many people watching. I would have to save that for an absolute emergency, but I would be okay, after all, I had gotten out of worse with less without going to that resort. I decided to warn him before I beat him senseless, I was definitely in the mood for it. "I'll give you a chance to let me go now, before you experience extreme pain." He laughed, and I smirked, this was going to be fun.

**Hurray for my longest chapter yet! Remember in order to get seven I need two more reviews so go ahead and review tell me what you think! I'd love to hear them!**

**J: Ah...**

**what?**

**J: I didn't get to beat him up yet...**

**you can wait J, besides... I have my plans**

**Alex: and what part of the plan is this exactly if I may ask**

**J: I would like to know that too!**

**Hermione: Can I talk next chapter?**

**Ron: Me Too!**

**A)Cliffhanger B)Yes C)Yes, everybody happy now?**

**Jace: No.**

***sigh* and why is that?**

**Jace: just to say no and aggravate everybody**

***sigh***


	7. Chapter 7: don't underestimate me

** Well, hello again everybody! You can thank Alostmindisasoultofind, eleanort52, and Guest/Brady, for reviewing to get you all a new chapter, and from me, THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! It means a lot, for my next chapter I need 3 reviews in order to write/ update but because I got three reviews last chapter I am counting one towards the next so really you only need two!**

**Chapter 7: Your mistake was underestimating me**

**J's P.O.V**

In secret, I was actually glad he didn't take my warning seriously; it would just mean one less ugly brute in the world once I was done anyways. You see, that was where their common mistake would come in every time, they always underestimated me because, a) I am only 14, and b) I'm a girl. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my captor said, "All right J, let's get a move on, the boss will want to see you right about now." I didn't budge, so he pushed the knife in farther, I felt a trickle of blood, "Now!" he commanded, the smirk hadn't left my face, "Hey remember when I said you were going to experience extreme pain if you didn't let me go." There was no answer, "You might want to be thinking about that." As I said that, I stomped on his foot, made worse by the fact that I wearing heavy steal toed, combat boots, he bent over and gasped with pain and surprise. Next I elbowed him in the stomach, he stumbled back out of breath, I grabbed my knife out of my pocket, but threw it up in the air and ducked as he aimed a punch at my head, I caught the knife in my left hand and spun around and cut his arm, as he screamed in pain as I threw the knife, it hit its mark and struck the man's heart, killing him instantly, I didn't do anything but instant death, despite what people think, I don't like to see people in pain, unlike others.

Suddenly, I was just tired, the fight must have drained me more than usual, I sat down on the curb and rubbed my right ankle which was throbbing dully from an injury I got about a year and a half ago, from before I had to wear the sunglasses. I was snapped out of it with a sharp pain in my left shoulder, where I had gotten shot, I frowned, I guess I would need to wrap it before I got going, I sighed I had left my bag in the ally, I was just about to get up and go get it when it was dropped next to me, I looked up and saw the girl Hermione had brought it, I nodded a quick thanks before I took out my gauze and tape. But first I would have to take out the bullet, I didn't want to get lead poisoning. Then I noticed everyone else was there too. I didn't care anymore, I examined my shoulder, and noticed that the bullet had missed my jacket and had only gone through my sleeve, good. When I looked again after wiping up most of the blood, I saw that the bullet hadn't gone in very far either I would be able to get it out fairly easy, I reached in, pulled it out and put it on the sidewalk next to me. Then I tried to wrap it, and cursed, when I couldn't get it to stay. Then Alex walked up, "Uh, would you like some help with that?" I might as well, I guess, I don't know. "Uh, sure, I'm left handed so it's kind of hard." He just nodded and set to wrapping it, I had a feeling that he'd dealt with bullet wounds before. Then Ron spoke up, "Do you need help with your ankle? I saw you rubbing it." I was surprised; I didn't think anyone had noticed. "Oh, no, it can't be fixed I've had it for over a year, it's kind of permanent." He just nodded. Alex stood up and I noticed he had finished wrapping my shoulder, "thanks" I said, I was kind of unsure on how to respond. "No problem" he said, he seemed surprised that I actually let him help. I sighed, and got up to take the five men's guns and knives (along with my own knife), I loaded everything up into my bag and then turned to see everyone that I had met. "Thanks for the help everyone, but I have to go now and I stand by my earlier comment, you need to forget about me." "Sorry, but I don't think that's possible." Percy was speaking now, "You obviously need some protection and I have a feeling we're some of the best people to do it." I just shook my head, "No, I don't and I know none of you are normal, and I'm sure you'd all be willing to help, but I can't endanger anyone else's lives. It's just the way I am." "How do you know none of us are normal?" This came from Jace although I could tell everyone wanted to ask the same question. "Your eyes," I said, "They give away more than you might think." "Is that why you wear those sunglasses?" Hermione asked, I was actually taken aback by this question, I would have to answer carefully, "No, actually but the only person who knows why I do is me, sorry. Now I have to go, before the others show up to clean up their evidence." "Who attacked you anyways?" Harry was asking this one. Again with the questions, but I might as well answer, "You may have heard of him, he made the news about a year ago, he goes by the name, of Saber Tooth." Everybody but Ron and Jace gasped, they just looked confused. "You mean _the_ Saber Tooth right?" In response to this I walked over to one of the dead men and held up his right arm, tattooed on was a saber tooth tiger, with one well, saber tooth dripping blood. "Oh," said Alex. "Yah." Is all I said in return. "Wait, I'm confused" said Ron, "Yah me too, who's Saber Tooth?" that came from Jace. I replied before anyone else could speak up, "Saber Tooth is a group of people worldwide who are famous for kidnapping and torturing people in the ways that they fear most, whether it be knives, guns, fire, water, or anything in between." Alex took over for me, "They were only ever defeated by one person, who was able to free everyone else in the same facility" All eyes turned to me, "The one and only" I said. "Whoa," is all Ron was able to say and Jace just stood there with a nonchalant look on his face, faker. "I have to go, just please, don't follow me, I can handle myself, I've been doing it for over a year after all." And with that I left running, not letting them make me stay any longer then I had to. I saw a flash of blue, but it went away quickly, I would have to hold on, my camp site was just a mile away. I turned around; no one was following me that was good. With that thought in my mind, I turned around and went back to my home.

**Whoa, intense, oh well, hope you liked the chapter I've been trying to make them longer so hope this was long enough, remember you need two more reviews in order to see what happens next so REVIEW!**

**Jace: uh  
**

**What?**

**Harry: what just happened?**

**J: I just told you who was chasing me**

**Percy: I know that but…**

**You know what guys?**

**Everyone: what?**

**Let's just go with it, all will come, to those who wait…**


	8. Chapter 8:She said not to follow her

** Hi guys, YOU ARE HORRIBLE REVIEWERS! Just thought that I should point that out because I have gotten NO reviews since last chapter, and the only reason I am updating this chapter is to celebrate 150 views, so, be glad… and ashamed… REVIEW! YOU NEED 2 REVIEWS TO GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER! I WILL NOT BUDGE! Oh and these are taking place… right after book four in MI, so Jace and Clary are dating, and blah blah blah, and Right after Half-blood prince (So they do not attend Hogwarts anymore) for HP, PJO is after the entire series, and AR is up till whenever he is 16 (SRY can't remember which book that is)**

**Chapter 8: She said not to **_**follow**_** her**

**Jace's P.O.V**

"Well," I said, "Now how are we going to get her to come with us?" "What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "Oh, please we all know what he means and we all had the same idea, including you!" snapped Percy. "What I meant is that, she was right, none of us are normal, but we all want to figure out if she's one of us right?" "I don't know about anyone else but I do," Said Hermione. "Great, who else is in?" Alex sighed, "I guess I am too, there's something about her…" Alex agreed, "And us," said Harry, "I was in from the start," Percy said. Then we all smiled. Alex however brought a point to our attention. "But how are we going to find her, she's long gone." "Oh, right." I said, hmmm, how… wait, the bullet, Magnus could use a tracking spell on her but no one would believe me if I told them that, and I wanted to see who I was working with first, so maybe it was time for a suggestion. "Well, before we band together how about we all tell each other what we really are, just so that there isn't any confusion." "I actually don't think that's a bad idea, I don't mind sharing." Said Ron, although everyone else looked shocked, it slowly subsided though. "I suppose I can start," volunteered Alex, when no one else said anything. "But first we need to swear to each other that we will never share anyone else's secrets, no matter what." "I swear on the angle." I agreed, "I swear on the river Styx." Percy said, "We promise!" Said Harry, Ron, and Hermione in unison, "I promise that I won't either," said Alex. I grinned, "Well then," I stated, "I believe you volunteered to go first Alex." "Yes I did, here goes I guess," he paused and took a deep breath, "I am a secret spy for the MI6."

**Alex's P.O.V**

I just told them my secret, they were just staring, until Percy spoke up, "You mean, like, a fifteen old James Bond right?" "Yep," I said, "and before you ask, yes it is one hundred percent illegal, and in order to get me to do it they blackmail me until I really have no choice." And on that happy note I told them all about the missions I had gone on, how many times I had almost died, my uncle, Blunt, Jones, Scorpia, and everything I could possibly remember. When I was done, the only response I got was a "Whoa," from Percy, but it was enough. "So, who wants to go next?" I asked, and Percy immediately perked up. "I will and trust me my story will blow yours out of the water!" I smiled wondering what could make him say that, not much could beat being a 15 year old spy. Boy was I wrong.

**Percy's P.O.V**

"I am a demigod." I smiled but everyone else just stared, "Uh, what exactly is a demigod?" asked Jace. "A demigod is a person that is half human and half Greek god." "So, whose son are you?" asked Alex, he didn't seem to really believe me either, "I am Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon." "Cool." Said Alex, however not everyone agreed, "Can you prove it?" Asked Jace "Yes as a matter of fact I can, I looked around, nothing, "Does anyone have some water?" I asked, "here," said Hermione handing me a half empty bottle of water, "thanks," I said, I took off the cap and made the water rise up out of the bottle and splash onto the sidewalk. "Is that enough proof?" I asked, Jace was getting excited, "What about the weapon you said wouldn't work do you have that?" "Yes, yes I do" I said, I liked showing off. I took out riptide, in pen form, "but in order for you to see it I'll have to tell you my story first." And off I went telling about the prophecy's how I was Poseidon's only son, how I met Annabeth, Tyson, Talia, about the golden fleece, camp half blood, and the trip to save my mom, about Kronos and Medusa and every other adventure, monster, and person that I could remember. When I was done, everyone was shocked, "Well," said Alex, "I guess I _could_ be a lot worse off, now, about that pen…" "Oh, yeah watch this," I said as I uncapped riptide, everyone gasped as it turned into the sword. "That is awesome," said Harry, "But I think it's our turn now."

**Harry's P.O.V**

"I can't promise that it'll beat Percy's story though." "Ah, that's okay, not many people in the world are the son of Poseidon and destined on saving the world over and over again." "Well, maybe not the Poseidon part, but don't be so sure about saving the world." I took a breath, "Me, Ron, and Hermione are all wizards," Hermione coughed, "I am a witch thank you very much." "Cool" said Alex, "Do you have wands and everything?" At this, all three of us took out our wands and just to freak out Percy, I yelled, "EXPELLIRAMUS" at him and disarmed him, flinging riptide out of his hand and I noticed, making him jump "HEY, NOT COOL HARRY!" he yelled, and everyone else broke out into laughter. "Anyways," Hermione said, it all started, when Harry's parents were killed…" she began and with that she took off, with Ron and me adding in some details every now and then. We talked about how I had to stay with my horrible aunt and uncle, how we had to stop you know who from getting the sorcerer's stone, all the way to the goblet of fire, to how Dumbledore died and how we had to save Sirius, and about everything in between. We finally finished explaining how we had to find all of the horcrauxes in order to kill _him _and then we were done. "That is my life, with magic." Stated Percy. "Huh, it kind of is isn't it?" Said Ron "Alright, enough with the chitchat," Jace said, "It's finally my turn."

**Jace's P.O.V**

"I am a shadow hunter." I got stares, "A what now?" Percy asked, I sighed, it would be like explaining to five more Clary's, this was going to take a while… and with that happy thought in mind I started to explain, and with that done, I started telling them all about Valentine, Luke, Clary, Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Simon, my family, the wars, the accords, and everything else, when I was done I asked, "So, are there any questions?" Alex raised his hand, he had had a lot to take in, after all he was the most normal out of all of them, "Okay," he started, "So, Vampires, werewolves, faeries, and stuff like that are real?" "Yes," I confirmed, "and so are demons, and angles, and stuff right?" "Yep," "That is SO COOL!" he yelled. I shrugged it wasn't anything new to me, or anyone else for that matter, just Alex. "Okay, now, how are we going to find J?" he asked. "Well, I know how." Everyone turned to me, "I can ask Magnus to use a tracking spell on her?" I suggested, "Sounds good to me," said Percy and everyone else nodded their heads in agreement, "I don't think that's really the problem here," said Hermione, she was obviously the smartest, not that I would ever admit that. "Then what is," asked Alex. "The problem," she continued, "Will be actually knocking out J in order to get her somewhere, and treat, question, and test her to see if she is one of us. You saw how she took that bullet, she didn't even flinch, and her fighting skills are so good we couldn't even get close if we tried." "Well, don't you guys have some spell that will be able to knock her out?" questioned Alex. "Yah, but we would have to get close enough without being noticed." "I have an idea!" Percy said. "But, we're going to need everyone we can get so, try and get whoever you can and let's meet back here tomorrow, at O' Nine hundred and I'll tell you then okay?" "Good with us!" chipped in Ron and Harry and Ron nodded. "I'm game," Alex replied, "I was in it from the start," I said and with that we all walked off to get ready for tomorrow.

**AWESOME! If you like the chapter please let me know! Who should Percy bring with him? I need suggestions; I will take the first six or seven people mentioned. Oh and I'm thinking of doing an Alex Rider and Jurassic Park crossover, tell me if you think it's a good idea, and if so should I also include J?**

**Percy: Oh yeah plans!**

**Jace: just, no**

**J: what are you guys talking about?**

**Hermione: SHHHH**

**J?**

**J: Yes?**

**You'll find out next chapter, Okay?**

**J: Fine **


	9. Chapter 9: Tricking the trickster

**Hi… yes, I am back… and the ONLY reason you are getting this chapter is because I got braces today and I am really bummed out, the only cure? Writing this chapter… On a happier note, THANK YOU to elanort52 for reviewing my story you people REALLY need to review more often so you get to wait until I have 3 new reviews from you people in order for you to get a new chapter. Here are some things you can do, 1. Should I do an Alex Rider and Jurassic park crossover? 2. If yes then should I include J? 3. Any character tips? 4. Braces tips? 5. Anything you want me to add into the story? OR if you're lazy you can just say, UPDATE or MOOORRRREEEE or something, flames are accepted, and I will take no offense.**

**Chapter 9: Tricking the trickster**

**Jace's P.O.V**

"ALEC! ISABELLE! COME ON DOWN HERE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!" I was back at the institute and thinking of a way to convince Alec and Isabelle to help us catch J. I heard the pounding of feet and the elevator was soon down next to me, out stepped Alec, Izzy, and oh, Clary was here. "What is it is everything all right where have you been all day?" Alec was going to blow my head off with questions, I looked to Izzy for help, and she got the message. "ALEC!" she yelled loud enough to make him jump and he stopped his questions to glare at her, she just smiled sweetly. "I need your guys' help." I said right away before they started fighting. "With what?" asked Clary, she was confused, I never asked for help; Alec and Izzy were extremely confused. "Uh, well, you see, I met this girl today, but she wasn't normal, she uh, kind of, uh," I took a breath. "She killed five people who were attacking her without any help and took a bullet to her shoulder and didn't even flinch." "She what?" asked Izzy. "She killed five people who were attacking her and took a bullet to her shoulder without flinching." I spoke slowly, and sarcastically. "And what exactly does this have to do with us?" asked Alec. "You need to help us catch her." I replied. "Whoa, whoa, whoa." Started Clary, "Who exactly is this us you're talking about?" I sighed and retold all that I had seen today and what had happened after she had left, although I made sure not to tell anyone's secret, they could do that themselves tomorrow if they wanted to. "Okay then that makes a LOT of a difference." Said Alec when I was done, "I am NOT helping you KIDNAP A 14 YEAR OLD GIRL!" screamed Isabelle, "not kidnap, help." "Jace, I'm pretty sure knocking some one out and taking them to an unknown location kind of counts as kidnapping." Clary said. "How would we even be able to help you anyways?" asked Alec. "I have no idea but we can all find out tomorrow if you will just HELP ME!" I yelled, "I'm in." said Alec, "Really?" I asked, "Yah I want to meet the people you mentioned earlier." "I guess I can help, this girl might want an explanation after she wakes up again and I'm probably going to get dragged into it one way or another anyways." Clary said. We all stared at Isabelle who squirmed under the pressure. "I'll help on one condition." She said, I sighed, "And that is?" I questioned, "I'll help if Clary will let me take her to another party, and you two are coming anyways." Clary groaned, "Really?" she asked, our last party hadn't ended so well, "Yes, really, and you're not getting out of it either way." "Fine! I surrender!" she said, she didn't want to discuss it, I could tell. Izzy grinned, "Excellent! See you all tomorrow morning!" she said and then walked back upstairs. "I'll get Magnus to use the tracking spell, do you have the bullet?" Alec asked, I handed it over to him, "Cool," he said, "See you guys tomorrow!" he walked out the front door dialing Magnus' number, that left me and Clary alone. "If you get us all killed, I'll raise us both from the dead just so that I can kill you personally." She said sternly, then she smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow Jace" she said and gave me a quick kiss before turning and heading home. I went up to my room getting ready for everything J could throw at us tomorrow.

**SO, tell me what you think in the reviews! Who should help Percy? Should the twins join Harry Ron and Hermione? Do you have any tips on braces? Should I write an Alex Rider and Jurassic park crossover? Should I include J? ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS OF THE UNIVERSE! Thank you and REVIEW**

**J: AH COME ON!1**

**What?**

**J: YOU LIED**

**About what?**

**J: you said I would find out this chapter**

**No…**

**J: I'm gonna, BEEP BEEP BEEP**

**SORRY PEOPLE I HAVE TO GO NOW WISH ME LUCK!**


	10. Chapter 10: Recruiting

**Hello people! Sorry it's taken so long to update! I've started three other stories:**

**Digging up Pasts: A mortal instruments fan fiction**

**Mission: Adopt, An Avengers fan fiction, and **

**The Other Girl: A Mulan Fan fiction!**

**If you want to you should check them out, J is included in each and every one! Here is your new chapter enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: STILL don't own PJO, AR, MI, or HP**

**Claimer: ALSO STILL OWN J**

**Chapter 10: Recruiting**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I sighed, finally, back home at Camp Half Blood. I went straight to find Annabeth, Grover, and Nico; I had decided that they were my best bet in helping us all catch J. They were also the ones I trusted the most not to tell anyone about my plan. I found them within a few minutes and quickly got them isolated after all of the highs and sups, "Okay guys, here's the deal." And I went off telling them about everything that had happened that day, J, the killing, the others, and what we were going to do tomorrow. "No." Annabeth said, strait up. "Why?" I whined I NEEDED their help, "Oh, I don't know maybe the fact that you want to KIDNAP a fourteen year old girl?" Grover continued, Nico just shook his head. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I started yelling at them at the top of my lungs, I wasn't about to go down without a fight. Nico cringed, "FINE! I'll help just stop yelling!" he pleaded, I beamed knowing that the yelling would have gotten him going, he definitely preferred quiet, _dead quiet_, I thought laughing inwardly at my own joke, I turned to Annabeth, "Please?" I asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes, she was swaying I could see it in her eyes, I inched closer and gave her a kiss, "For me?" she sighed, frustrated, "Fine Jackson, but only because I know that you won't leave me alone until I agree." I pumped my fist into the air and we turned to stare at Grover causing him to squirm at our intense gazes. "All right, all right, I'll do it okay? Man this girl better be a demigod." He mumbled that last part but I was still able to catch it, "YES!" I yelled, wow my ADHD was really getting to me today, "Okay, Annabeth you're going to need your Yankees cap, and possibly a shield, you guys just bring whatever you want to." I ordered, suddenly serious, "We'll meet at the barrier around 7:00 a.m. so that we can get to NYC with a bit of time to spare." I instructed and everyone just nodded. "See you tomorrow Percy." Nico said, "If you get us killed… actually it wouldn't be the first time, see you tomorrow Percy." Grover said, Annabeth came up and gave me a kiss, "I hope you know what you're doing Seaweed brain." She teased, and with that I was left alone in my cabin, deep in thought about tomorrow.

**Well, there you go people! Hope you liked it! Should the twins be included for Harry and should Alex contact Smithers to try and find some info on J? TELL ME! ENJOY!**

**Alex: can I be the next chapter?**

**Sure.**

**Alex: yes**

**Whatever bye Alex…**

**Alex: wait, but, oh well…. **


	11. Chapter 11: Information

**HI People! Yes, I am back already with another chapter! This one is all for Alex… yes yes I know Alex works alone and all that macho man stuff and whatever…. Just wait and see…: )**

**Chapter 11: Information**

**Alex's P.O.V**

I may not be able to get anyone else to help with the plan, but the least I can do is try a few contacts, (and by that I mean my one contact) and try to find out as much as I can about J in order to help us a bit. I dialed the number of the one person I trusted in the entire MI6 agency, Smithers. I smiled at the thought of the jolly old fat man. The phone was ringing now that I had dialed the number, "Alex! What can I do for you?" Smithers had picked up and I couldn't have been happier. "Hi Smithers, I was wondering if you could pick some info for me?" "Okey dokey Alex, who, or what? It shouldn't be a problem." I paused for a minute, "It's a girl by the name of J, she got hurt today in a shooting and the hospital can't find any records on her, I was wondering if you could help." My stomach did a flop lying to the one person I trusted, other than Jack, but it wasn't as if I could actually tell him why I needed the info, right? "Okay, let's see…" he trailed off and I heard him typing on the keyboard, "Ummmm, there's no file on her… nothing even remotely close, let me try again." What? How could there be no evidence of J's existence, now I was getting a bit worried for Smithers, I suddenly heard a loud and ugly string of curses come through the phone so I held it away from my ear for a bit, "Smithers, what's wrong?" I questioned urgently, "There's NO BLOODY FILE ON THIS GIRL ANYWHERE IN THE MI6 RECORDS! ANYWHERE!" yikes, he was gonna have a panic attack, "Oh, wait something just popped up, never mind." Well, that solved that problem, "Let's see, age 14, Name J, hmm, just J no last name, interesting, and she's an orphan." Well, that was better, "Thanks Smithers see you soon." "For your sake I hope you don't, good bye Alex." With that I headed back to the hotel, wondering why her file said nothing other than the bare necessities. "Hi Alex," Jack called cheerily as I walked into the room, "Hey, I was wondering if it would be okay if I went to visit my family for like, three days. If you want to come that would be great too." She looked at me hopefully, she worried too much although I wouldn't blame her, "That's fine Jack and I can just stay her I can take care of myself." I gave her an encouraging smile. "Fine, but promise me you'll call me right away if anything happens, and I mean ANYTHING Alex." She said sternly, "I promise Jack, now I'm gonna go to bed, I'll see you when you get back okay?" I looked at the clock, it was nine. Perfect. "All right Alex, I'll be leaving at five, I'll see you then." She called worriedly to me as I closed the door to my bedroom. Perfect, now I would be able to stay with the others where ever they took J. Now what to pack…

**HERE YOU GO PEEPS! I hope you liked the chapter, Harry will be up next and the TWINS will be joining them! C U L8TER! : )**


	12. Chapter 12: The TWINS!

**Hello people of the universe! Nice to see you again, thanks to all who reviewed my story! YOU PEEPS R AWESOME! Now my little grasshopper, prepare yourself, for the TWINS!**

**Disclaimer: not mine= HP MI PJO and AR**

**Claimer: J= Mine**

**Chapter 12: The twins**

**Harry's P.O.V**

We were all sitting around at the hotel we were staying at, wondering what to do. We felt bad for not being able to call anyone in but they were all busy with their own stuff, you know, fighting the war and everything. I was just about to suggest a game of truth or dare to Ron and Hermione when the twins decided to pop in with no warning right in front of us, "Hello!" they said in unison, "AHHHH!" I yelled and somehow I managed to roll over the back of the couch, Ron jumped and Hermione just gave them a little wave, never looking up from her book. "So, what are you guys up to?" One of them, no it was Fred; he had lost his ear a bit ago… "Nothing!" we all yelled a bit too quickly and I silently cursed myself, "Well well, that nothing sure seems like a something, wouldn't you say Fred?" that had been George, "Well, yes I would say that George." Now they both had that mischievous glint in their eyes, uh oh that was never good, "Spill it," they both said. I looked to Hermione who just sighed and nodded, "They're gonna find out anyways so you might as well just tell them." I nodded my head in agreement and went on telling them about J and the others only mentioning that they each had some kind of powers and saying that we promised not to tell anyone their powers and how we were going to go get J and help her and all that stuff. "We're in!" they said when we were done, "Wait, what?" Ron yelled, "No, you could jeopardize our whole mission! Why would you even want to join?" "Simply because, we don't believe you," started George "not even in the slightest bit!" and finished Fred. Hermione still hadn't looked up from her book, "I don't know, why not let them join, after all it's not as if anyone we meet won't have the ability to beat them to a pulp if they step out of line right?" I thought about it for a second, "Yah, okay you guys are in." I agreed, Ron just sat back in his seat and started mumbling about "bloody pranks" or something like that. I looked at the clock, nine, time to go to bed I guess, we could just pop in but I'd rather walk, with that I suggested my thoughts out loud and everyone went to get some rest, steeling themselves for tomorrow's big day.

**Well all that's done now and OMG I FINALLY GET TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE SINCE I'VE STARTED THIS STORY YES! Hope you enjoyed it! AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Plan

**YES YES YES YES YES YES YEEEEESSSSSSSS! Prepare yourself for awesomeness!**

**Just to recap, the characters in this chapter will be:**

**J, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Nico, Alex, Jace, Isabelle, Clary, Simon, Alec, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and two random saber tooth guys.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my attempts to own the following series have been irrelevant, MI, HP, AR, and PJO**

**Claimer: nope, haven't sold the rights to J**

**Chapter 13: The plan**

**J's P.O.V**

I woke up to a slight crack and groaned, not again, I opened my eyes and looked down, yep, again, I had rolled over onto my sunglasses in my sleep and had broken yet another pair, I sighed and took out my last pair, midnight black lenses with a black plastic frame, I stared at them a bit before putting them on, my special pair, I had gotten them a year ago next week, let's just say they weren't your usual sunglasses but I had no choice and I put them on and walked out from my tent stretching. I went over to my food store and got out a package of "homemade" jerky. Then I sat down at my laptop and logged onto the mine craft hunger games, I needed to think after everything that had happened yesterday and I had a bad feeling about something today, I just couldn't decide what it was…

**Percy's P.O.V**

It was O' Nine hundred now and everyone was here, right on time. "Alright first up, Introductions!" I clapped, "This is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Grover, who's a satyr, and Nico, who's the son of Hades, oh and that's his hellhound, Mrs. O'Leary," I said, Jace and his group were eyeing her wearily, it was their job after all. Harry sighed, "This is Fred and George, their Ron's twin brothers." "Sup" they said, "Well, now I know why you guys talk at the same time." Jace started, "This is Isabelle, and Alec, my siblings, also shadow hunters, and Clary a shadow hunter with the special ability to create new runes." Just then some nerdy guy with brown hair and a call of duty T-shirt came running up, "Sorry I'm late Clary! I had to make up an excuse to get out of the house without Jordan knowing and-"he stopped, turning red when he saw everyone staring at him, "It's okay Simon, it's only five after." Assured Clary, and Jace was glaring, "Seriously you invited him?" he asked and she and Isabelle glared at him, "Yes, I did as a matter of fact he has every much a right to be here as you do, so back off Jace." She said, she was a bit small with fiery red hair and green eyes. "And this is…" Alex asked, Jace huffed, "Simon, he's a vampire…" Everyone got confused, "But, he's in the sun…" I started, "I'm a day lighter I can go in the sun." Simon said and everyone nodded, remembering Jace's story. "Well, we may as well recap for everyone, I'm Percy, demigod, son of Poseidon, that's Annabeth, demigod, daughter of Athena, Nico, demigod, son of Hades, and Grover who's a satyr, oh and Mrs. O'Leary, Nico's hellhound." I restated and Simon's eyes went wide. Clary put a hand on his shoulder, "Yes, just like your video games." She said, and Simon just nodded. "I'm Alex, I'm a spy for the MI6," Alex decided to step up and Annabeth just said, "how about no questions until we're done with the mission okay?" Harry then said, "Okay, but I'm Harry, and that Fred, George, Hermione, and Ron and we're all wizards, except for Hermione who's a witch." Simon bit his bottom lip, keeping quiet. "Okay, so, Magnus was able to track J to the middle of a forest about a mile and a half from here, I have the location if you'd like to tell us the plan Percy." I looked to Alec, he was 18 Jace had told me and looked like Isabelle with strait black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Okay, so, we'll go about a quarter of a mile away from the campsite when Annabeth, you'll put on your Yankees cap and have Nico shadow travel you right to the campsite, then once you give the signal we'll all surround J until Harry Ron or Hermione can get close enough to knock her out with your spell, everyone else will go a bit farther back in case she somehow eludes our first circle okay? After that we'll take her to camp half-blood because it's the easiest place we can go without being stopped by people or magical barriers." I was met with a chorus of Okays and with that we headed off to J's campsite.

*Time jump*

**J's P.O.V**

People were surrounding the campsite, it wasn't Saber, this was my territory and they stayed away, I knew it, it was those idiots from yesterday, I pretended not to notice, concentrating on my game. Or so it seemed, then Jace stepped out of the shadows, "J, you're coming with us." He said, "No, I'm not." "Really, I'm sure the urge is great, just with me being extremely handsome and all, so you might as well give in, it's really not as hard as it may sound." Man I wished he would die then and there. "Oh, Jace, should you really be flirting with me? You do have a girlfriend after all." "How did you know I have a girlfriend?" he asked his eyes narrowing, and I smirked, "I didn't till just now." I said and he glared. "There's no choice, you can come with us the easy way or the hard way," "Us?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, at that about six other people stepped out, not all of them I recognized from yesterday. "Actually I choose the hard way." I said and with that I jumped onto the branch of the tree above me and climbed up so fast no one had time to react, I jumped from tree to tree like a monkey until I reached just past the border of my camp into a clearing, now everyone had me surrounded, but my danger senses were high and not because of them, I heard a slight whistling sound, Percy was talking but I wasn't listening, "Be quiet," I said and he fell silent just as I spun around and caught a sleeper dart mere millimeters away from my face I quickly cracked it open but only water poured out… Wait, I thought back to the Princess Bride movie, my head spinning, "_What you do not smell is called iocane powder, it is odorless, tasteless, and dissolves instantly in water…" _Great. "Everyone get down these darts are filled with poison!" I yelled just as a volley of darts came right at me, I was able to dodge or deflect all of them except for one, which grazed my cheek, filling me with one dose of the deadly poison, luckily I had been building a resistance to the poison for over a year, it wouldn't affect me. The volley stopped and I whipped out my gun and shot my two snipers from the trees which they were hiding, I was about to turn around when Alex yelled, "Look out!" and I spun around bringing my arm up just in time to keep the two double shot darts from hitting my face, unfortunately, they stuck in my forearm, through my jacket, I couldn't shake off five whole doses! The most I had done was four! I would survive but I'd be out for a while and there were no telling what the after affects would be. Everyone was closing in and I ripped the darts out of my arm. I could already feel the effects of the poison coursing through my veins. "Stay away." I warned and I dropped my gun which suddenly felt like it weighed a hundred pounds, Alex was rushing towards me, why? The others were plenty close, I felt my legs shake just as they gave out from under me, but I never hit the ground, Alex had caught me. Now my vision was fading to black, the last thing I remember was everyone else gathering around worriedly discussing what to do next. Then, the world went dark.

**YES you have no idea how long I've wanted to write this chapter… Next stop, camp half blood and I'm not giving anything away so too bad! Be sure to give me your ideas and tell me what you think about my action packed scene!**


	14. Chapter 14: Onto Camp Half Blood

**Here you go people I decided that I couldn't keep you waiting any longer so on to camp half-blood!**

**Disclaimer: MI, HP, AR, PJO=not mine (yet)**

**Claimer: J=Mine**

**Chapter 14: Onto camp half blood**

**Percy's P.O.V**

We were standing over J worriedly, and Alex was panicking, he reached for her wrist and tensed yet relaxed at the same time which I didn't know was possible until then. Jace noticed too and had an amused expression on his face now, "Well is that good or bad news?" he asked, Alex looked up, his eyes were blank, "She has a pulse but it's weak and I don't know for how long." "We need to get to camp; the Apollo kids may be able to heal her." Annabeth put in, "But how are we going to get to long island without boarding the fairy? We can't swim!" That had been Simon, wow that was insulting, "Uh, hello, son of Poseidon here!" I pointed out, "Oh, yah," he said, reddening and Clary patted his arm comfortingly. "Guys, love to sit and chat, but we _need to go if we don't want this girl to die because of us!"_ That was Alec, right, we need to go… "Come on!" I yelled and with that, we took off running towards the shore, Alex carrying J tightly the whole way, hmmmm, I wonder if he may have a little crush…

*Time Jump*

**Alex's P.O.V**

"That, was, awful." Ron said as soon as we were back on shore. Everyone ignored him, except for Hermione who elbowed him in the arm, causing him to yelp. "Guys, J!" I yelled at them, wait, why was I concerned, I barely even knew the girl, and why had I rushed forward to help her when everyone else was so much closer… OH MY GOD, I HAD A CRUSH! _You know what, crush or not this girl needs help… you can deal with yourself later. _I told myself, and it worked, "Come on, camp is right over here, Annabeth do you have the potion?" Percy asked, and she nodded, passing around a vile of shimmering gold liquid. "It'll let you see the camp." Explained that guy Nico, who was tapping his foot impatiently, he scared me, just a bit. We were walking through the forest until we came across, "The barrier" as Percy called it, he had taken J from me now, and suddenly Annabeth froze, "What's wrong?" I questioned, tensing, waiting for an attack. "Percy…" she said, "What?" he questioned and he turned around, he looked at the tree in front of him, the one that produced the barrier, "Oh, well, she's a demigod." He said proudly, cool. "Whatever," Nico mumbled and then Annabeth just turned to us all, "I, Annabeth Chase, grant you permission into camp half-blood," she said, "Now you can go through," she explained, just as a centaur galloped up to us… Did I really just say that like it was nothing? That's kind of sad… Whatever, he started to talk, "Annabeth, Percy, Nico, who are these people, and why is that girl unconscious, has there been an attack?" "It's a long story Chiron, and we'll tell you everything, I promise, but first we need to get this girl to the infirmary ASAP she was hit with a few poison darts but she passed out before she could tell us what kind… she seemed to know right away." Annabeth said, and he nodded, "Percy, go quickly and gather up a few of the Apollo kids to heal her, is she a demigod? " "Yes, we just realized maybe we can force feed her some ambrosia…" Percy replied just then some middle aged guy appeared behind Percy causing everyone to jump, "Dad? What are you doing here?" Percy asked just as surprised as the rest of us… So… This was Poseidon. "What so I can't even get a hi anymore?" he asked smiling, "Hi, now what are you doing? Kinda busy…" Percy stated, slightly sarcastically, while gesturing to J, still in his arms, Poseidon turned red, what was wrong? "Well, uh, you see, Percy, there's something that I haven't quite mentioned to you… yet." Percy gestured him to go on, "But first, before I tell you, hand J to someone else, I don't want you to drop her," he said waving impatiently, before I could do anything Jace stepped forward and took J from Percy's arms, I swore, if he tried anything on J I would be mad. But then again he did have a girlfriend. "Well, what now?" Percy asked, tapping his foot impatiently, Poseidon took a deep breath and pointed a finger at J causing a glowing trident to appear over her head most of us just stared, not understanding, except that is, for every single demigod around, especially Percy, his mouth dropped down to the floor. "Percy," Poseidon started, rocking back and forth on his heels nervously, "Meet your sister…" he finished, putting on a big smile and spreading his arms as if he were announcing a great prize. I however didn't get it _what was such the big deal about having a sister?_

**OMG yah… tell me if you saw that coming, I thought it was kinda obvious but ya know how it goes… Hope you like the chapter oh and one more thing… OVER FIVE HUNDRED VIEWS TO THIS STORY! THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ MY STORY! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
